Yu Narukami VS Jotaro Kujo
Yu Narukami VS Jotaro Kujo is a What-If? Death Battle. Description The Original vs the Homage!' '' ''Stands vs Personas! Can the Protagonist of Persona 4 take on the stoic, "Heritage for the Future" JoJo of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Guardian angels, assigned to protect and guide a particular person, group, kingdom, or country. Belief in guardian angels can be traced throughout all antiquity. Boomstick: Even in Japan! Where their versions of guardian angels are complete badasses. Wiz: Though Stands and Personas are more like a meta-physical manifesta- Boomstick: Like Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum! ''' Wiz: And Yu Narukami's Izanagi.... '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Yu Narukami Jotaro Kujo Who Do You Think Will Win? Yu's Got This! Jotaro Of Course! Who Do You Think Should Win? Yu Should Win Jotaro Should Win Do You Agree With the Outcome? Yes, Yes, Yes! NO! NO! NO! Yu Narukami '''''Done by Dbfan and critic (Cue Yu's Theme) Wiz: When it comes to users of the soul there are few better than Yu Narukami. Boomstick: Yeah but this bad ass wasn't always so bad ass. Wiz: Yu's beginning were more or less humble. As he was sent to be raised for a year by his Uncle Dojima. But this is where everything went wrong. Boomstick: Cause it just so happen as he arrived, murders started happening and for some reason he stuck his hand in the TV and it went in it. Wiz: Yes that is because he had somehow unlocked his Persona with out facing his true self. Boomstick: Yeah but eventually he and his friends went into the TV to find this weird world. Wiz: And it was then he unlocked his Persona Izanagi. A Persona with skills like Zio which deals light Electric damage, Cleave which deals light Physical damage, Rakukaja which increases an allies defense, Rakunda which decreases a foes defense, and finally Tarukaja which increases an allies attack. Boomstick: However, during a final fight with an antagonsist that we won't spoil, he unlocked his evolved Persona IZANAGI NO OKAMI! Or in other words he controls a personification of the god of Japanese. Wiz: Wait how did you know that. Boomstick: Well my mother once dated a person into Japanese myths so I guess I just picked it up. Wiz: Okay then... Anyways Izanagi no Okami is much stronger then its pre-evolved counter-part. Carrying moves such as Megidolaon which does severe Almighty damage to all foes, mind charge which increases the power of his next magical attack by 250%, Agidyne which does heavy Fire damage to 1 foe, Bufudyne which does heavy Ice damage, Ziodyne which does heavy Electric damage, and Garudyne which does heavy Wind damage to all foes. He also has a ton of passive abilities like Angelic Grace which doubles evasion against all attacks baring Light, Darkness and Almighty. Fire amp which increases the power of all fire moves by 50%, Ice amp, Electric amp and Wind amp which Increase the corresponding elemental attacks by 50% power. Boomstick: However, all those pale in comparison to his strongest attack Myriad of Truths, which One-Shot previously mentioned powerful antagonist we wont spoil. Who until this move was used was completely invincible to all other moves. Wiz: Yu is a master strategist capable of learning his opponents weaknesses and strengths the longer the fight draws out. Boomstick: His Persona is also resilient as Izanagi is resistant against Electric attacks and Izanagi no Okami is resistant to everything even almighty dark or light attacks and is weak to nothing. Wiz: However, Yu is not without his flaws. He is superhuman yes but he is still human, his Personas and him are linked so when they feel pain so does he. Boomstick: However this is one person you don't wanna piss off. Yu: Behold The Truth. Jotaro Kujo Done by Derpurple (Cue Heritage to the Future ~ Jotaro Kujo) Wiz: Jotaro Kujo, age 17, 192 cm (6'5") tall, and weighs 82 kg (181 lbs) and known for asking for breaks. Was put in jail as per request by himself on the account of having a evil spirit possessing him. Boomstick: Turns out it was just a Stand and his is a purple Tarzan ape-man who can easily catch a bullet and move at Faster-Than-Light speeds. And its name, Star Platinum, no I'm serious. And like Personas, if they take damage their user is also dealt this damage. Wiz: Jotaro's grandfather, Joseph Joestar, explains to Jotaro what his Stand is and means. And what it meant was that a long time rival of the Joestars had returned. This also caused Jotaro's mother and Joseph's daughter Holly to fall ill. Boomstick: This would encourage Jotaro to go on an across the world Journey from Japan to Egypt to find and kill DIO, end the Joestar Feud and cure his mother's ailment. Wiz: And with his stoic, calm, yet quite intelligent personality and mind, Jotaro would accomplish this mission. Boomstick: But of course not without the help of his Purple Tarzan Ghost on steroids a.k.a Star Platinum. Wiz: Star Platinum is an all around A Grade Stand. Having A-Grade Strength, Speed, Precision, Durability, and Potential but a Range of C. However, over time it deteriorates into a A- Stand with a lower Durability of B rather than its previous A and its Potential goes down to a D. Boomstick: Having A Grade strength allows Star Platinum to break through a whole set of diamond teeth the size of a car! And not to mention in Faster-Than-Light to even maybe Massively Faster-Than-Light speed! With this, Star Platinum can throw an average of over a thousand punches in just a few seconds! Wiz: Though this requires the opponent to be within Jotaro's range of around 20 meters (66 feet). Jotaro can make up for Star Platinum's close quarter punches with the Star Finger, which is a precise attack that can go up to the 20 meter range limit by extending its index and middle finger by one-two meters and then extending its arm. It can also breathe in large gusts of air and wind to bring the opponent close to him. (Cue Stand Proud) Boomstick: Aside from immense speed, strength, and sucking powers *snirks*. Jotaro's eyesight is also enhanced allowing him to see a point across four kilometers (2.5 miles)! As well as see the slightest details like a fly in a Polaroid photo or how a gambler shuffles a deck. Wiz: It is also precise and fast enough to catch bullets fired at point-blank range and surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect. Star Platinum is also able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again. Boomstick: Besides his Stand, Jotaro himself is not one to mess with. Jotaro is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. He was even so calm that he bluffed a terrible hand against a professional gambler and cheater and won! Wiz: Jotaro has a considerable amount of varied knowledge. In his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. When he became older he became specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skillfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. Boomstick: And of course is tough as hell. Jotaro is naturally confident and is backed up by his own strength, as well as that of his Stand. Should anything fail, Jotaro always has the Joestar's Family Secret Technique which is running the hell out of there! Wiz: Well technically Jotaro has only done that several times. Oh and if you are going to mess with someone, if you see Jotaro Kujo never ever mess with him or he'll break it, your face that is. Jotaro: There is only one sole reason for you defeat, you pissed me off! Wiz: But will all this be enough to take down Yu's Izanagi? Well alright it looks like our combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Guardian Angel Death Battle!!! Death Battle Derpurple (NOTE: In this version of the fight Yu will only have Izanagi) *Pre-Fight* (Cue JoJo OST - Omen) As Jotaro walks past the outskirts of the ruins of Cairo, Egypt (the battlefield for Kenshiro vs Jotaro Kujo) he goes into a hospital and comes out completely healed. As soon as Jotaro walks away he sees a figure standing off in the distance...it is Yu Narukami! The two face each other just staring. Jotaro motions to go forward but is suddenly struck by an unknown force. He tries moving forward again this time with Star Platinum standing close by him. As the unknown force strikes Star Platinum blocks it and punches in retaliation. Yu's Izanagi is pushed back and into Jotaro's line of sight. Jotaro: "Who in FACE are you (JoJo Duwang reference), some new Stand user or something?" Yu: "Stand...? I have a...Persona." *Izanagi appears beside Yu swinging its Naginata -the spear like weapon- as a way of intimidation* Jotaro: "Yare yare daze...doesn't matter I'm still going to kick your ass for trying to attack me like that." *Star Platinum appears behind Jotaro with its fists clenched tightly* *FIGHT!* (Cue Persona 4 OST - I'll Face Myself) Izanagi and Star Platinum clash, Izanagi blocks Star Platinum's fist with its Naginata (the spear like weapon it holds). Star Platinum continues punching slowly increasing its speed with every punch. Eventually, Izanagi breaks Star Platinum's attack and strikes at Star Platinum with its Naginata only for Star Platinum to quickly react and block it. Jotaro: "You're quick, but not as quick as me. STAR FINGER!" Star Platinum extends its middle and index finger and aims at Izanagi's eyes. Izanagi barely manages to lean backwards and is partially hit by the Star Finger sending it back into Yu. Yu groans in pain and covers his right eye and forehead with his left hand. Yu then fires a Zio at Jotaro & Star Platinum to which to Jotaro quickly moves away from. Yu begins to constantly fire Zio over and over. The first few blasts were to intimidate Jotaro. One Zio goes flying past Jotaro's cheek. Another goes over Jotaro's head almost hitting his hat. Another two barely hit Jotaro shoulders, as three go past Jotaro's lower body. Jotaro just silently keeps walking slowly closer to Yu in silence and stone-faced. Yu begins to precisely aim at Jotaro as he is not backing off or scared from his intimidation attempts. As Yu fires the Zio Star Platinum immediately hits it causing it to disperse to Yu's surprise. Yu keeps firing Zios which Star Platinum continues to disperse. While this is going on Izanagi tries to attack from the side while Star Platinum is preoccupied. Izanagi strikes quickly at Star Platinum with its Naginata while more Zios come into Star Platinum's range. Star Platinum quickly sends a flurry of punches while constantly shouting its iconic "ORA" over and over hitting back and forward at rapid speeds. The punches block Izanagi's Naginata for a while and disperses most of the Zios making Yu shocked and impressed at Star Platinum's speed. Yu then uses Rakunda on Jotaro and Star Platinum bringing down their defense. The Zios begin to stun Star Platinum's fists slightly slowing Star Platinum and Jotaro down. This makes an opportune time for Izanagi to relentlessly attack with its Naginata. Star Platinum and Jotaro are hit several few times from Zios and Izanagi, but Yu fires one last barrage of Zio and another relentless attack from Izanagi. Yu then notices Jotaro standing in dead silence and takes suspicion. (Cue Sono Chi no Kioku - end of THE WORLD) Suddenly Izanagi is send flying into the barrage of Zios causing a huge cloud of dust to come forth, while Jotaro and Star Platinum are no where to be seen. Yu: "What the-!?" *the effects of being hit by his own barrage of Zio register causing Yu to be sent flying backwards onto the ground next to Jotaro's feet* Once the dust clears up, Jotaro looks down at Yu with a slightly fatigue yet stone-faced look. Yu: "How did you do it..." Jotaro: "I can stop time, but only for around 1-5 seconds. Now you might be wondering why I'm telling you this well that's because it won't matter. I'm still going to kick your ass because you pissed me off. Oh by the way nice glasses, too bad I'm going to break it; your face that is." Jotaro then prepares to punch Yu in the face but Yu rolls away in time and summons Izanagi to occupy Jotaro by swinging and jabbing its Naginata at them to which Star Platinum just dodges and blocks. Star Platinum then tries to get an opening punch onto Izanagi but Izanagi either keeps its guard up and slashes back at Star Platinum. Yu finally manages to get up and calls back Izanagi to his side before it drags on for too long. Yu and Jotaro stare at each other, then in a quick second Star Platinum charges at Yu with a flurry of punches while once again constantly shouting the iconic "ORA". Yu uses another Rakunda and sends out Izanagi to try to match Star Platinum attacks and try once again to weaken its defense. Izanagi jabbing and Star Platinum's fists collide creating a shock-wave each time and a cloud of dust as well as some how making both combatants and their Guardian Spirits levitate over the city streets of Cario, Egypt. Constantly begins to use Rakunda, Zio, Cleave, Rakukaja, and Tarukaja combo while Izanagi continues colliding with Star Platinum. (Cue Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders) However, Jotaro starts feeling these affects and starts to go for the Joestar Secret Technique. Jotaro: *Looks up and stares directly at Yu* '"I have one last secret technique up my sleeve." Yu: "One last secret technique? What does he mean?" '*Yu stops attacking* Jotaro: *Jotaro stops attacking as well and goes into a stance* "And that is too...Run away!" *The Wild Jotaro ran away! (Heh, PokéMon reference)* Yu: "What's this, he's retreating? Could this really be his secret technique?" Yu follows Jotaro to a local deserted and damaged pub only for Jotaro to fire a bunch of pellets and darts at Yu. To which Izanagi manages to block by spinning its Naginata. Star Platinum then begins to throw several miscellaneous items such as pool balls, beer caps and bottles, pool sticks, and even buttons from Jotaro's jacket! Surprisingly, the objects all had enough force and speed to ricochet off the walls, ceilings and floors and to hit Yu in several areas such as his limbs, chest, back, and foot. Jotaro then begins to throw various furniture in the pub at Yu: a couch which Yu slices in half, a sofa which Yu ducks from, and several wooden tables, stools, and chairs which break around the Naginata spinning Izanagi. Then suddenly Jotaro and Star Platinum are behind Yu and give Yu the beating of his life time with Jotaro (along side Star Platinum) himself punching Yu while Jotaro constantly shouts "ORA"! A last punch sends Yu smashing through wrecked furniture and stone columns and into the back of the bar stalls. Yu evokes Izanagi but Star Platinum suddenly approaches Yu and outmaneuvers Izanagi. Star Platinum then begins to connect a flurry of punches onto Izanagi causing Izanagi and Yu to go flying through walls and ceilings and then finally crashing out throw a window and onto the middle of a street. (Cue Person 4 TGA OST - Yin Yang) Yu then suddenly thinks of losing and dying by the hands of Jotaro. Yu thinks coldly and rather depressingly about it and thinks of leaving all his loved ones behind. His friends, his family, his home, everything and everyone he knew, loved and cared for. Suddenly a weak Izanagi whispers to Yu: "Awaken the power within..." A bright light glows around Yu. Jotaro approaches to where Yu was but he isn't there. Suddenly Yu appears with his Izanagi no Okami on top a roof! Jotaro: *Jotaro just looks in confusion and awe* "It transformed? Like Enrico Pucci's Stand!" Yu: *Uses a Mind Charge and Angelic Grace as well as all his known elemental amps* '"I know your weaknesses now stranger. You rely much on your Persona's strength and your cold stone-faced demeanor as a means of tricking your opponent into intimidation." Izanagi no Okami slashes at Jotaro relentlessly with almost equal speed to Star Platinum's almost outmatching them. InO (Izanagi no Okami) begins to collide its slashes and jabs with Star Platinum's fists. However, InO's Naginata is longer and faster than before and injures Star Platinum. Yu then fires a Agidyne and Bufudyne down at Jotaro which freezes Jotaro in place and causes an explosion and a cloud of dust to appear. The ice shards and explosion injure Jotaro further, luckily Jotaro had Star Platinum block some of it. Yu: "I've learned much from our fight dearest foe, but now it is time for you to meet and accept the truth. '*Fires Garudyne and then followed by a Ziodyne* ' Jotaro sucks in the Garudyne with Star Platinum but the Ziodyne follows suit which shocks and temporarily paralyzes Jotaro! InO then begins slashing at Jotaro with Star Platinum trying to block InO's attacks but is weakened and thus overpowered by InO and is sent back into an unconscious Jotaro who goes crashing down onto the ground. As soon as InO begins to strike at Jotaro, he stops time! Star Platinum then punches InO in the leg and the side of InO's upper and lower body. Time resumes as InO is slightly sent backwards but regains its balance and jousts towards Jotaro which causes Jotaro to crash into a near by building. As InO approaches and Yu watches from afar, Star Platinum brings the building down on InO only for InO to slash and successfully break the building. Jotaro suddenly appears from inside the building declaring: "I am the building!" to Yu's surprise. Jotaro with Star Platinum begins punching at InO's head. This causes InO's head to turn back and goes crashing onto a car. However, InO quickly ascends upwards and jousts once again towards Jotaro. Yu comes down from the rooftop. '(Cue SMT : Digital Devil Saga 2 - Divine Entity) Yu: "The truth is your defeat! You cannot stop the truth, only delay what's inevitable! Your end, your defeat!" *Fires a Megidolaon at Jotaro and then uses the Myriad of Truths!* A huge mushroom cloud of dust appears and as it goes away, Jotaro's jacket is only seen and a pile of blood... ???: "It's not over yet..." Yu: "Impossible! Don't tell me its-!" *Is sent flying once again* Jotaro: "Star Platinum!" (Jotaro had stopped time to move out of the Megidolaon and the Myriad of Truths and also managed to hit either Yu or InO causing Yu to fly backwards) Once Yu got up, Jotaro and Yu go at it once again with Yu's InO's Naginata and Jotaro's Star Platinum's fists colliding at epic speeds and precision. But soon Star Platinum manages to get several punches and Star Finger blasts on Yu's eyes and upper body causing Yu to be partially handicap for a while. Yu tries to fire more Ziodyne, Garudyne, Bufudyne, and Agidyne but Jotaro just walks calmly and straight towards Yu with a pissed off demeanor on his face. As Yu was hit in the upper body several times his aim was greatly decreased. The moves that did hit were dispersed and ignored by Jotaro who stayed ever so pissed yet stoic. Yu: "Not this act again! Izanagi no Okami!" *InO moves forward to Star Platinum and strikes at him* Star Platinum then grabs InO's Naginata and breaks it in half and impales InO with it! Yu begins to bleed and fall. As he regains strength and looks around Jotaro suddenly appears behind him! Star Platinum hits Yu with a barrage of 21 punches but then continues punching Yu mid-air while shouting "You did a lot of damage! Here's your receipt!" Before Yu lands down onto the ground, Jotaro then yells "You're outta here!" and points while Star Platinum hits Yu around over 30 punches mid-air once again! Suddenly... Jotaro: "Star Platinum: The World!" *Star Platinum nails Yu in the head showing an X-Ray of his skull being crushed into!* '"You're going down!" '*Time Is Frozen!* Star Platinum then begins to beat the living hell out of Yu while Jotaro just stands slightly crouched back with a total of 111 punches from Star Platinum while it shouted its iconic "ORA" over and over for the last time. *K.O!* Yu is sent flying dead as soon as Star Platinum had broke through his skull... Jotaro falls down as well due to major fatigue and injuries, while knocked out he's not dead and simply takes a dirt nap. Later, Jotaro makes another grave in Cairo, Egypt that day... Dbfan and critic (NOTE: In this version of the fight Yu will have all his able Personas) Results Derpurple (Cue Persona 4 OST - Reverie) Wiz: Rest In Peace Yu Narukami. You fought well but you were clearly outmatched. Boomstick: While Yu did have the arsenal, projectile, and range advantage Jotaro outmatched Yu in everything else. His greatest advantage was his Izanagi no Okami however even THAT would prove futile against Jotaro's Star Platinum: The World. ' '(Cue Nanjo/Night Studios: Theme of Jotaro Kujo) Wiz: While InO is around over city level, Star Platinum indefinitely still had the strength, speed, durability and endurance to go up against it. Jotaro at the end of Part 6 was in his 40s while Part 3 Jotaro was 17-19 meaning he's had around 20 years worth of experience to go by. Jotaro is skillful enough to hunt down two sly assassin sniper rats (no we are not kidding) and has enough precision and strength to kill a fully grown orangutan and rat with a button or even a pebble. Boomstick: While InO is over City block level, Star Platinum and Jotaro faced fucking Dio Brando and The World who calculate to over multi-city to country level destruction with his time stop. And is it too late to mention that The World and Star Platinum are basically the same? Meaning any feat one does the other can achieve as well. Wiz: Star Platinum is faster than Silver Chariot, a Stand that outran another Stand made of light and could keep up with The World. Could break human sized -or possibly even car sized- diamond teeth in under a minute with ease and broke through DIO's thick skull. However, while Yu would be able to figure out what Jotaro's strengths and weaknesses are, Jotaro himself is not a simple idiot and brute, he's smarter than he lets on. Boomstick: Jotaro became a fucking marine biologist in his older age and even beat a professional gamer and mind reader as well as his older brother a professional gambler and cheater at their own games. Jotaro is not one to mess with, truly a Star among men. Yu's Persona shot for the Gold and the Stars but it just can't break through the Platinum. Wiz: The Winner is Jotaro Kujo. Dbfan and critic Advantages & Disadvantages Yu Narukami +Greater Arsenal +His magic can affect Jotaro and Star Platinum +Projectile and Range Advantage +Izanagi no Okami's abilities are slightly greater than Star Platinum +Could figure out Jotaro's Strengths and Weaknesses -Outclassed in Speed -Outclassed in Strength -Outclassed in Durability -Outclassed in Endurance -Less Experienced than Jotaro Jotaro Kujo +Diamond breaking Strength +Faster Than Light Speed and Reactions +Tanked hits from a Diamond breaking Multi City/Country Level The World +Still had so much Stamina/Endurance left even after the fight with DIO +Has over 20 years of experience +Has gathered vast amounts of knowledge even as a teenager +Way smarter than he lets on due to his looks and attitude +Super Precise Aim and Vision +Has fought Stands worse than Yu's Persona Izanagi and InO (The World, Killer Queen, WhiteSnake, C-Moon, and Made in Heaven) -Time Stop tires him out -Can only stop time for 1 to 5 seconds and is usually for escape/last resort Trivia * Originally supposed to be done a long time ago, in Season 1 * Personas were based off Stands * Persona 4's setting and atmosphere as well as the town and plot are similar to the Yoshikage Kira arc/second half of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable/Not Crash * This is one of Derpurple's battles that mainly contain the Cinematic style rather than RP style * As of July 22, 2015: Yu vs Jotaro was the second longest Death Battle by Derpurple Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Derpurple Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:JoJo vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015